


存文22

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文22

初初 BY 蛮荒之地

“别推开我。”张继科贴着马龙的脖子说，马龙不知道他发什么神经，只好揽着他的肩膀，手里刚刚拿到的《乒乓世界》也跌到了地上，他还没来得及翻看一眼，就被张继科压到了床上。他乎乎的脑袋就搁在马龙颈窝里面拱，像只狗崽子，他没法对他生气，也不想哄他，只能等着他动作。

张继科没说话，伸出舌头舔了一下马龙的颈侧，马龙蓦地就不动了，张继科两只手就往他衣服里面伸，抚弄着他的腰，马龙含住了张继科的耳廓，闷闷地问他，“干什么嘞，继科儿。”他的两只手没张继科那么放肆，只是握着人的肩膀。

昼长日静，宿舍里就他们两个，心跳的山响，马龙回想着今天这是怎么了，他和张继科谈了有好几年了，也没有出什么事情，上个月他被叫去拍杂志封面，今天刚刚拿到杂志没来得及翻，张继科急冲冲地就推了门进来，一把把他压在了门板上咬他的嘴，又贴着他的脖子说胡话，他总也不明白张继科，也就这么不明不白地跟他过了好几年，想想也真是神经，倒真的没有什么资格说张继科脑子有问题。

张继科哼哼地捏了一把他的脸，顺着脖子吮，一路吮到了他的耳垂，他手底下就是马龙的身体，明明二十岁的成年男性了，还是一副少年的骨架和肌肉，看起来特别小，他伸手分开了马龙的腿，马龙没反抗，顺着他来了，两条腿夹着他的腰晃了一下，还对着他笑。

他抬起头看马龙，猛地压下身体，想跟他亲个嘴，弄地急了两个脑袋磕在一块嘭的一声，马龙两只手有了活干，一只揉自己的额头，一只揉张继科的，“傻狗。”马龙说张继科，张继科拨开了马龙的手，又低头去亲他，亲之前慢慢地磨蹭着额头，马龙忽然觉得也没有那么痛了。

他抓着马龙的手腕不让他乱动，一只手从裤袋里面掏出来医用凡士林，马龙看他这样脸刷的一下就红了，他想起来他们似乎很久没有做了，所以刚开头那句也没什么深意，这么大的人了有什么不好意思的，马龙有时候实在是不明白张继科，他觉得这个人脑子里大概有个坑，还专门想着坑别人。

马龙不算别人， 他被张继科搞成了自己人，恨不能揣兜里放，搁心里藏，当然了，也就想想，马龙厉害着呢，他们还要一起为国征战，身披荣光呢，他在马龙脸上亲了一口，声音很响亮。

套还有么？张继科含着马龙的嘴唇问，马龙想了一会，也没有细数过，不清楚，他舔了一下张继科那颗虎牙又退出来了，对他说，直接进来吧。

张继科压在他上面沉甸甸的，马龙掐着他的腰骂他是猪，他也没有反驳，闷声不响地直起腰来，脱掉了上衣，他今天穿的紧，领子卡在脑袋上了，马龙躺在他底下看他，没有一点帮忙的意思，他看着张继科俩大耳朵挣地通红，跳出来的时候好像有嘣的一声，他真喜欢这个人。

待会有你受的，张继科脱下来衣服，扔到了床边上，他解马龙的衬衣扣子，细看是他去年跟马龙混在一起的时候丢在马龙柜子里的，他给洗完了就丢在马龙这儿了，又给忘了，马龙没嫌，今年顺手拎出来就套在自己身上了，衣服你穿挺合适的，马龙伸手去解张继科的运动服裤子上的绳，噗嗤地一声就笑了，你夸我还是夸你自己啊，他问。

张继科憋了一会，说，都一样的，他扒下来马龙的牛仔裤，轻轻地握住了他，马龙喘地有点厉害，他手圈着张继科的肩膀，让他来。张继科亲着他的脸和耳朵，含含糊糊地叫他的名字，马龙脸红地无以复加，你叫魂啊，他头发丝都在张继科的鼻尖抖，张继科有点心里不忍。

别怕别怕，又不是没做过。张继科亲了一下他的眼皮子，自以为在哄他，马龙明显不领情，抬脚蹬他一下，怕你妈，怕老子就不跟你搞了，张继科没计较这个，两个男人计较这个挺没意思的，天天能闹八百遍分手，他觉得他们练双打搞离婚已经够了，别的再生气多不值当。这个人，再怎么好也是不够的。

他亲着马龙的嘴角，在他喜欢的地方捏了一把，马龙的手也顺着下来了，他握住了张继科，张继科蹭他的脸，问他可以吗，马龙点点头，他的腿蹭着张继科的腰，他完全把自己交给了这个人，对着他敞开了身体。这感觉不再新奇，也不复羞耻。他很熟悉，也坦荡。

手指伸进去的时候马龙还是嗯了一声，张继科盯着他目不转睛，生怕弄疼了他，他轻微地屈伸着手指，马龙握了一会他，又转手握住了自己，他吐气开始不匀，吹得张继科额前那片刘海起了几根，张继科没乱动，等着他适应过来，他不停地亲着马龙眼睛，又亲他的脸，傻乎乎地像是一只大狗在舔他的脸。

马龙闭上了眼睛，他夹紧了张继科的腰，凡士林湿溜溜的，带着一股特殊的药味道，他们那会还年轻，没以后那么多的花样，一样润滑剂好几十种牌子和口味，只是用这个，最好买，最好拿，随时都能补给上。

平心而论，张继科的扩张做的不错，又慢又细致，马龙没有一次受过伤，哪怕是他们俩第一回，喝的人事不省，醒过来两个人光溜溜地抱着，马龙起来的时候也没有拉肚子，那年秋天的阳光很好，又亮又通透，照进宿舍里面暖洋洋的，张继科床上很干净，被窝里也很暖和，他手脚都被张继科缠着，脑袋上就是张继科磕着的下巴，他的呼吸平稳又悠长，甚至让马龙想到了一辈子。

等两个人都醒过来的时候这事儿也就摊开了，马龙衣服被张继科揪的不成样子，张继科的也好不到哪里去，张继科从衣服柜子里翻翻倒倒，拎出来衣服裤子，让马龙先穿上，马龙看了张继科一会，又转过头去看窗户，张继科这个洁癖什么都要搞干净，瓷砖都能照出来人影，饶是如此空气里也有浮尘，不过阳光还是太好了，那些浮尘都是金粉，张继科也是这么抱着他，敞着外套，里面是件衬衣，棉的质地柔软贴服，马龙还在床上，光着揪被子坐起来了，他挺坦荡的，他隔着衣服和皮肤，还有少年人肌肉骨骼还有血肉，第一次这么近地听到了张继科的心跳。别推开我，张继科那么说，马龙的脸被他压着，皱成了一个包子，他笑起来了，我干嘛要推开你。

张继科抱他抱了很久，松开的时候就挠着头傻笑，问他要不要再睡一会，马龙一开始不困，被他一说打了个哈欠，又躺下去了，好啊，他喃喃地开口，张继科在他床头坐着，问他要吃点什么，又自问自答，我去给你打盆粥吧，马龙没忍住，骂他，我又不是猪，哪吃的了那么多，张继科大概是乐得傻了，跟他一起说自己，那实在不行我就是猪。

马龙这一睡就是大半个下午，食堂里的阿姨奇怪这个点这个漂亮小伙子还过来吃东西，还买了白粥回去，先说是一盆，又改了口说是一碗，带走的，她多看了两眼，小伙的嘴角还有点破，不知道是哪儿磕着了，她把粥饭递给他的时候多嘴了一句，张继科笑了一下又扯了嘴角，没事，谢谢了，他这么回她。他回去的时候马龙还在睡，饭盆里的粥凉了都没有醒，张继科给他拉上了窗帘，又轻手轻脚地拖了一把椅子到他床头，看了他小半个下午，剩下的半个下午他和马龙一起睡的。

没有情欲，没有动作，他们只是安静地躺在一起，张继科突然就觉得自己一直以来焦灼的内心在这一刻是湿润的，他想起来马龙，而马龙此时就在他的身边，他对这个人的干净像是一条河在流淌，宽阔又汹涌，他想起来青岛的海，潮乎乎的海风，他想和这个人共度一生。他扣住了马龙的手指，马龙睡得素来浅，这个时候却没有醒，他对着张继科毫无防备，转了个脸，对着张继科的胸口，他看见马龙的眼睛在眼皮子底下轻轻地转了一下，他想每个人大概都是孤独的，而这一刻他甘愿被马龙说是猪，他一点儿都不孤独。

马龙以为自己想的久了，其实没有，张继科抽出来手指的时候他撑起身体亲了一下他的下巴，他这几天忙着练球，大小的比赛都得操心费力，都是困兽，性爱大概是为数不多的出口，马龙明白这个，张继科珍惜这个，他们咬着彼此的嘴唇，像是亲吻，又像是厮杀，吻完以后张继科舔着马龙嘴唇上的牙印，他抵着马龙的腿根蓄势待发，马龙捏捏他的后颈，他就慢慢地推进了，马龙两条腿都缠在他的腰上，跟着他晃荡。

他亲着马龙的嘴唇，马龙上面闭关锁国，下面门户大开，大概又在想什么东西，张继科对马龙唯一的不满就是不知道他在想什么，话说敞亮点，他不知道马龙有没有想他，他找马龙做事的时候，多少有点在证明这个，他想听马龙说出来这个，可是从来没有得到回应过，他有点丧气，可马龙每回都恰好愿意，他心里到底多的还是那几分欢喜，简直冒着泡，一个戳一个，永远新鲜灿烂。

“抱着你呢。”马龙断断续续地说，张继科咬着他的肩膀，反而是他在哼哼，马龙挠着张继科的耳朵后面那一块皮肤，他那儿似乎很敏感，马龙手指头一并往那儿一抹，张继科就像是被翻过来挠肚皮的大狗一样舒坦，有时候还会眯着眼笑，不过后来他看刘指导也摸过张继科的脑袋和耳朵，不应该这么说，精确点，张继科被刘指导揪着耳朵拍了头，他那儿也委屈，也像是一只大狗，笨死了，马龙后来跟张继科这么说，他一边说一边笑，还是摸张继科那块地，张继科眯着眼看他，又听他说，傻死了。

那你还笑，张继科说马龙，马龙鼻子里哼出来一声，咋地还不准人笑啊，张继科摇摇头，你开心就行，马龙捏了一把他的耳朵，然后又上了两只手揉，好一会才松开，这就行啦，他心满意足地拎着拍子去训练，张继科站在原地，好一会才赶上去。

张继科的腰细腿粗，哪样都特别有劲，哪儿都能使上劲儿，马龙对这个人知根，张继科对这个人知底，在一块以后张继科常常做几首酸诗，马龙嫌弃他唧唧歪歪地，不太想理，非常怀念以前那个酷哥张继科，他笑了一下抬头就亲到了张继科的下巴，张继科很显然不满意，低头就碰到了他的嘴，他的肩膀这两年宽厚了，肌肉也紧实了，抽出来的球马龙防不住就丢了，他混混沌沌地被整个人裹在了张继科的怀里，哪儿也去不了，他其实挺想告诉张继科的，我哪儿也不去，他什么都没有说，只是更加用力地抱着张继科的肩膀，把他刚刚咬的全部咬回来，张继科被他咬的嘶嘶抽气。

他抽的动作幅度很大，马龙揽着张继科的肩膀也被顶的往上滑，他常出汗，这个时候更厉害，他的腿间一片滑腻，体液和凡士林混在一起往张继科的腰上蹭，挂不住，张继科亲他的脸，亲他的肩膀，还有被他咬出来的牙印，他握住了马龙，轻轻地抚摸着他，马龙抖了一下，连带着收紧了身体，张继科看他连眼皮子都在抖，贴着他的脸磨蹭，下面用力地顶。

没事没事，张继科含混地贴着他的耳朵说，又转过脸去亲他脸，舔了一下他流出来的眼泪。马龙睁开了眼睛瞪他 ，他的腿被张继科用手托了一把，重新缠上了他的腰。张继科在马龙里面磨磨蹭蹭地，没个章法，在一起好几年他们试过很多次，熟悉对方每一个敏感点，每一个要命的地方，抛却这个，他们每一次都像是新来的第一次，充满期待。

马龙伸手摸张继科的下巴，又顺着下巴摸到他的耳朵后面，他的手指细软，但打了这么多年的茧子也是硬挺有廓形的，他摸得很轻巧，张继科就一直笑，一边笑一边动，一下子顶到了他最里面，停在里面就和马龙接吻，马龙被他亲的有点不好意思就拽他耳朵，他大概对张继科耳朵有特殊的爱好，也许是大耳朵图图看多了，不能自拔。

动啊，马龙说，张继科含住了这两个字就开动了，马龙想起来肖指导说选张继科，就是看他动作框架好，他被顶的叫出来声音，几乎不像是自己，二十啷当岁的年纪里面，胡思乱想总是免不了的，突然勃发的欲望也是没有办法掩饰的，那一次开会肖指导分析战术，听到这一句马龙下意识去看张继科，正好对上了他的眼睛，两个人心照不宣地笑，下流啊，他想着，还是憋不住笑，直到散会都是这样，出去的时候张继科被刘指导留下来了，秦指导也和刘指导有的谈，他和肖指导并肩走着，肖指导瞅他脸红，问他一句怎么了，他摆摆手说没事，真的没事。有了事儿床上也就解决了，他想着。

和张继科做的时候马龙总有些奇怪的联想，比如这次，张继科的动作有点猛，他整个人都被困在张继科的身体底下，他伸手摸张继科的脸，张继科就低头下来吻他，顺手捏他一把，他出来的时候很晚，两个人的肚腹之间一片狼藉，马龙有点不好意思地闭上了眼睛，张继科笑了一声，还是亲他的脸和眼睛，他闷闷地喘着气，不太舒服的样子，过度的劳累影响第二天的训练，张继科知道分寸，没越界过，他老想着马龙。他想起来玻璃杯子里面搅弄蛋黄，一个两个三个四个鸡蛋，一个一个地磕开了蛋壳，蛋清蛋黄一起掉进去杯子里面，顺着杯壁往下滑，一根筷子不够，两根一起并着搅弄，他整个人都被打散了，没什么力气，分什么你，分什么我，都是一起，他想着看张继科，张继科的吻落在了他的眼睛上，恰如其分。

张继科抽出来了，掰开了他的腿，把他的膝盖分开往下压，让他彻底敞开了对着自己，马龙只是喘气，脸上的汗多的像是流了一脸的眼泪，张继科再撞进去的时候到底是留了情面，马龙过了好一会才又被撩拨起来，他闭着眼睛等一个结果，张继科出来的时候正好，他最后并起来马龙的两条腿，顺着那条缝隙蹭过去再到腿间去，反反复复地，最后在马龙的腿间泄了，他看着马龙的脸，高潮中的人似乎都是恍惚的，马龙的脸是一片蒙蒙的白，然后才被他自己勾画清晰，眉毛鼻子眼睛，鼻梁脸颊嘴唇，还有眼角那颗痣，这一刻马龙是满的，张继科也是满的。

他们两个一起，他在这一刻是感受不到孤独的。

你今天怎么回事儿？清洗完以后马龙光着上身，穿了条短裤就躲进去被子里面，他手脚打开躺着占了一半多的地儿，他勉为其难地和张继科分享一下他的猫和老鼠枕头，张继科过了一会才出来，他手洗了衣服才甩着手上的水珠子，抽了床头的纸巾擦干净，他捡起来被踢到床底下的《乒乓世界》，指着封面说，你知道这不？

马龙不想理他，这不是我么？他不想理还是理了，口是心非是他，有口无心也是他。

那你干嘛躺着啊？张继科问他，他掀开被子想躺在床上，马龙压住了被子角，问他，你怎么回事儿，这句话他今天问了好几遍，一遍都没有回答，他心底有点不满的意思，压着没发。

你，张继科两只耳朵动了好几下都没说出一句囫囵话，马龙说，我，他故意逗张继科，那点不满都没了，特有意思。

你躺那我老想别的，张继科动了一下嘴皮子飞快地说，嗡嗡嗡的一句并不清晰，马龙和张继科混了这么久怎么可能不清楚，他抽起来枕头就去砸张继科，我艹你啊，张继科，他连名带姓地喊张继科，喊完就笑了，说下流我还真不如你。

张继科摔到怀里的枕头拍了拍，提溜着上了马龙的床，他的手还是冰的，马龙却直接窝在了手里放在他肚皮上暖着，别冻着你啊，张继科贴着他后脖子说，要冻早冻上了，马龙回他，我怎么摊上了你这个神经病啊，他感慨道，张继科亲他脖子和蝴蝶骨，把被子往上拉，又听他说，日子还长，咱们以后还一起，神经病也得受着啊，他最后一个字轻飘飘的有点得意，张继科咬了他肩膀一口，马龙没动。

我乐意，张继科说，我知道你也乐意，马龙过了好一会才回他，似乎是累了快睡了，是啊，我愿意。

张继科从后面抱着他，其实是想和他说，你以后别拍这个了，躺着脸滴溜圆，不上镜，那帮人就知道欺负小孩，他也不比马龙大多少。他想着想着也就困了，把下巴搁在马龙的脑袋上，睡过去，像是第一次，像是每一次。

倏忽十年都能过去，他和马龙闹腾也安稳，十多年也没有分过断过，就这么一直一起，奥运会之后忙三创，马龙被闹着拍了很多杂志图，还是和十年前一个套路，老让马龙往桌子上躺，这个时候马龙完全长开了，男人的身形，男人的面容，成熟又稳重，君子如玉端方，但这一次张继科没有二十岁那年的大反应，他和马龙的地方已经不局限于这个了，真计较那些杂志摄影师都能被张继科哼哼地用那口青普过一遍。

我怎么样啊，科哥？马龙有一次发消息给他，似乎是专门逗他，还配了一张黑白的照片，上面马龙也是躺在桌子上，头发往后梳，露出来的脸棱角分明，两条长腿并着像是美人鱼，张继科不清楚构图光影，他只是知道这个人是他的爱人马龙。

这么多年他也摸不清马龙的路数，也好笑也故意犯拧巴，回他，不如当初。


End file.
